


The Dungeon

by cupofnaughty



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Chained Up Rape, Chains, Character Death, Crying, Cutting, Dungeon Rape, F/M, Horror, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Lots of Rape and Rapey Things, Mention of Necrophilia, Mocking, Murder, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, One Shot, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Then Killed, Strangulation, There Is Only Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shutting the door behind him, Hans laughed darkly. </p><p>"You can go." he said to the guards outside the door "I need a moment alone with the Queen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dungeon

When Elsa started coming around, she noticed how cold and hard it was where she was laying. The last thing she remembered was being attacked and her chandelier falling. 

She sat up and wasn't surprised to find her hands were bound in chains. Looking around she realized where she was - the dungeon of her own castle. She started to panic when she saw the snow falling in through the bars of the window. 

Anna was right, she thought. She was beginning to hyperventilate, when she heard the door to her cell unlock.

Prince Hans, the man Anna said she would marry, stepped in. What the hell is he doing here? Elsa thought furiously. He was holding a set of chains with cuffs on the ends.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is Anna!?" she yelled.

Shutting the door behind him, Hans laughed darkly. 

"You can go." he said to the guards outside the door "I need a moment alone with the Queen."

The guards took their leave as Hans smiled at Elsa, stepping slowly closer to her. 

"Anna left to find you and has yet to return. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she slipped somewhere on that death trap of a mountain. Pity. Luckily for us though, she left me in charge when she left." he had the most sickening grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? You are not in charge here!" 

"Oh but I am, you see. What do you think these people see? Their beloved queen turns out to be some kind of monster, probably planning to freeze the whole kingdom and her sister flits off shortly after she leaves and covers the land in snow?" he is now standing just in front of Elsa. "But some kindly prince from a kingdom that is very loved shows up and holds everything together, after you ruin everything." 

"Get out of here!" Elsa shouted standing up and leaning towards him as far as she could without hurting her wrists. 

Hans just chuckled, barley out of her reach. "Oh, Elsa. You aren't acting very lady like." He struck her across the face.

Elsa fell back onto the stone bench. Her ear was ringing and she felt tears falling from her eyes. She tried to fight them back, but the pain in her cheek was too great and it radiated throughout her entire face. She realized after a moment that she wasn't breathing and started gasping, tears now streaming down her face uncontrollably. She had never been hit before, she had hardly had any human contact at all.

Hans took a step and was standing over her, his legs on either side of hers. 

"What a pity," he says lazily "I hate to mark up such a pretty face." He reached down to grab her chin and Elsa flinched back, putting her cuffed hands up to stop him.

He just laughed and reached around her head and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her into a standing position. Elsa cried out and got up, he was very strong.

"Let me tell you something, Elsa. That ditzy little sister of yours? When she went after you I knew I had the perfect opportunity. She was so convinced that you'd just listen to her and then everything would be fine. Ha!" he laughed in her face, his breath hot on her skin "I saw her returning, and I knew she had failed. So I took my chance. Before she was in sight of the kingdom," he pulled her hair so she was looking him in the eyes "I killed her with my own hands." he said softly.

Elsa froze. There was no way this could be true. She started sobbing and Hans held her there for a while, her hands chained to the wall and his hand twisted painfully in her hair. 

"It was quite easy you know. She was very weak from you hitting her with your ice. So in a way, I have you to thank for allowing me to kill Anna so easily."

He let her continue to cry, and released her hair. Elsa fell to the floor. He moved behind her to the wall and removed her chains from their link and moved to the window dragging Elsa with him. He looped the chains around the bars, and pulled on them until Elsa was standing with her arms raised up above her head. 

He picked up the chains and cuffs he had brought in with him and attached one to each of her ankles.

"What are you doing!?" Elsa said in between sobs, kicking at him as he cuffed her legs. 

He said nothing and attached the chains to hooks on the wall, pulling her feet slightly apart. Elsa was now standing in a very exposed and compromising position. She took a few breaths and calmed herself down as she realized what was happening behind her. Hans had pulled out a knife and was running it along her exposed leg.

"You know it really is a shame your sister was in such poor shape when I got to her. There was something I'm sure we both would have enjoyed doing before she died." he said this as he ran the knife higher up Elsa's leg. "Of course, that didn't stop me from enjoying it after the fact." he laughed darkly.

Elsa felt her stomach churn and fought back the urge to vomit. "Get. Off. Me." she managed to say sternly.

He just laughed again and stood behind her. Elsa felt the cuffs on her hands start to freeze. 

"Something I noticed about you Elsa. After the chandelier fell and you slipped, you were awake for a minute or two before passing out. Anyway, you were trying so hard to use your freaky magic on whoever got near you, but were unable to. So I wonder to myself, does this have anything to do with pain?" as he said the last word he pressed the tip of the knife into the soft skin of Elsa's arm. 

She grunted in pain as blood started to bubble at the tip of the knife. Hans clicked his tongue as the frost started to thaw from her cuffs. "Well what do you know."

He ran the knife down her arm and softly across her neck, down to her dress. 

"Please just leave me alone. Please." Elsa begged.

Hans reached up and grabbed the top of her dress pulling it out slightly while sliding the knife through the fabric, cutting her dress off of her from behind. Elsa started crying silently and bowed her head onto the wall in front of her.

He stopped at the top of her butt and let the dress fall down around her waist, completely exposing her full breasts. Hans set the knife down on the stone bench and reached out to start feeling her back. Elsa cringed as he ran his hands softly along her spine, then down to her waist slowly moving them around to caress her stomach and move up to her hanging breasts. He stopped there and just held onto both of her breasts while pressing himself onto her backside. Laughing at her soft sobs, he started to massage her breasts, tenderly at first but soon he started pinching and pulling on them.

"What a nasty girl you are Elsa. How lucky am I to have you here all to myself."

Elsa cried out, a mixture of pain and disgust, trying to pull away from him but the chains at her feet prevented her from doing so. She couldn't use her powers while she was in such pain, and he was keeping her there by pinching her tender nipples.

After he had pinched and bruised both of her breasts, he stepped back to pick up the knife again. 

"Not so fierce now, are you Ice Witch?" he said as he completely removed her dress and undergarments. He slid the tip of the knife softly down her back and she shuddered at the touch of the blade.

Elsa was completely naked, except for her shoes, standing with her back to Hans, legs pulled apart and arms chained above her head. He stood back for a second and admired the beauty of this soft young woman. He started to run his hands along her butt and she pulled forward. 

"Are you forgetting something?" he said as he pressed the knife painfully into her leg. She cried out and slowly perked her butt into the air. "What a good girl you are." he said as he started moving his free hand along her butt again. 

He took no time getting to violating Elsa. After he had finished caressing and pinching her backside he moved his fingers to her cunt. She was extremely dry so he got down onto his knees and spit onto her butt, letting it drip down to her soft pink slit. He used his fingers to rub his spit around her crotch and back up onto her butt. After she was good and wet, he pressed two fingers hard inside of her tight cunt. 

Elsa cried out in pain and clenched around his invading fingers. He only pressed harder, spitting on his fingers every once in a while, until her insides were soaked and rubbed raw. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled his fingers out completely. Elsa gasped with relief and tried pulling her legs together but it was no use. 

She prayed that this would be the end, that he had somehow had enough and would just leave her, but she heard his pants hit the floor. 

"You are quite stubborn you know." he said and she heard him spitting and rubbing himself with it. "And I am quite larger than normal. You might want to try and relax yourself. For your sake." he laughed again and Elsa prepared herself for what was coming. 

In one swift hard motion, he thrust his erection completely inside of Elsa, penetrating her cervix and tearing her outer slit. She screamed and writhed trying desperately to get away from him, to get him out of her. She could hear him groaning with pleasure as she moved and stopped immediately. 

He stayed fully inside of her letting her get used to him before pulling out almost all of the way then slamming hard back into her again. Elsa felt warm liquid dripping down her legs and knew she was bleeding without having to look. She pressed her head into the wall and clenched her eyes shut tight, willing him to finish quickly. 

Hans grabbed her hips and used them to hold onto so he could pound into her even harder, absolutely loving the feeling of tearing her tight cunt open. He could see that she was attempting to block this all out and he laughed, grabbing onto her thick braid he pulled her head back so far that her back was pressed into him. He started fucking her in more of a slow rhythmic motion then and didn't enter her fully, leaving room between them. 

He turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes and started kissing her. She spit at him and bit at his lip.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he slapped her in the back of the head. She whimpered as she bent forward again.

He used his hands to spread her butt cheeks open further and spit onto her tight hole. Hearing her whimper he started rubbing her ass with his finger, and without any warning slid his entire finger inside her butt. He could feel her clenching, her body trying to force him out. Hans pulled his finger in and out with his hips, fucking both of her tight holes at the same time. After a few minutes he forced a second finger inside her ass and she cried out. 

Elsa didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was starting to feel a pleasurable pressure building up in the pit of her belly. She was so disgusted with herself she started to cry hard. All she could hear besides herself was the slapping of his balls on her and a sickly wet noise as he fingered her ass and his moans of pleasure. She didn't understand how her body could be responding in such a way to this.

Hans started to feel Elsa's cunt getting wet. He smiled and forced a third finger in her ass and moved his hand so it was cupping her butt so he could pound into her hard again. Elsa was not crying so much now, but moaning quietly with every thrust. 

"Oh you like that do you?" Hans said. 

Elsa stopped making any noises at all and her face flushed deep red. She couldn't believe she had been moaning like that. Hans pulled his fingers out of her butt and she let out a huge sigh of relief, until she felt him reach around and his fingers started rubbing her tender nub. She couldn't help it. She let out an animal like groan and started to open her legs, giving him better access to her. She heard him laugh and felt the bile in her stomach threatening to come up again. 

As Elsa tried her best to be quiet, Hans did not. 

"You are so tight and wet. What a good girl you are Elsa. You like my huge dick inside of you? Fucking you hard?" Before she knew what had happened, Elsa reached her orgasm. She screamed in pleasure and started moving her hips back to meet his thrusts, riding out her orgasm. As she came Hans stuck his fingers back inside of her ass, moving them quickly.

After Elsa came, Hans felt himself reaching his orgasm so he pulled out to stop himself. He was in no way finished destroying her. Elsa collapsed when he pulled himself and his fingers out of her, letting herself hang by her hand cuffs shame and humiliation washed over her. 

"Get back up." Hans instructed. 

She slowly and shakily got back onto her feet and leaned forward. Without warning, the head of his erection was pressing inside of her ass. She snapped back to life and screamed in pain. It felt like he was slicing her skin as he pressed his large dick into her. He started massaging her ass cheeks and saying "Relax Elsa, just relax." as he slid in a little further at a time. The pain was more tolerable after a minute and she was able to relax her muscles to let him in with more ease. 

When Hans felt her relax he pulled back a little, feeling her cringe. He spit down onto his blood covered dick until it was very wet and in one slow motion slid all the way into her ass. As Elsa screamed and fought her muscles contracted onto his erection, making him moan and grunt like an animal. Elsa couldn't help it as she moved back and forth, trying to get him out but only pleasuring him more. 

Hans stood still and let Elsa move around him, moaning and getting so much closer to his orgasm with every motion. He reached around and cupped her breasts which were still very tender and started massaging and pinching them again, causing her to fight more and squeeze onto him harder. He was seconds away from his release so he grabbed onto her hips and pulled out and started thrusting into her ass as fast as he could, but holding his orgasm off as long as he could, letting his release build up. 

After a few pumps it was impossible to hold back and he thrust hard and deep into Elsa and let his orgasm go. He collapsed forward onto her and cried out as her ass muscles milked his dick while he came. He thrust a few more short times and pulled out, letting Elsa fall forward onto the wall. 

Hans sat down on the bench to catch his breath. 

"Well well. Aren't you a good little fuck." he said to Elsa and slapped her ass. 

She didn't even cringe, she just hung there silent and defeated. He got up and got dressed, then went over and let her arms down. Elsa fell to the floor panting, tears streaming down her face. 

Hans knelt beside her, turning her to look up at him. Elsa just starred back at him with tear filled eyes. Her face was bruised where he had slapped her earlier and she had some blood at the corner of her mouth. He looked into her eyes for a moment before bringing both hands to her neck. She gasped and started to try and get him off of her, but her hands were still bound and she was too weak. She stopped fighting.

****

Over the next few weeks, as the snow cleared the kingdom had decided that since Elsa had broken out of her cell and ran off she had taken the curse with her. They were in fear of her return, but tried not to worry.

A man who had been seen delivering ice with his reindeer was sentenced to death after someone stumbled across Anna's body in the woods, completely naked except for his scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. 

Slowly things returned to normal for the people of Arendelle.

And they couldn't have asked for a better king, than Hans.


End file.
